


feels like dreaming with my eyes open.

by greenteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FFF, M/M, al1, as usual, but you can take it...right?, ediited zzzzz (5/22/17), hi yes another soulmate fic, idk what to do on tags, me trying to revive the jeongcheol tag, shlorry, slight blood??, with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteas/pseuds/greenteas
Summary: names written in red ink can never be re-written in black. as usual, i suck at summaries.





	feels like dreaming with my eyes open.

Jeonghan was five when he saw the name of his dad inked on his mom's wrist and became curious about it and asked his mom. "Jeonghan, when you grow up you will have someone's name on your wrist written in black ink, she.. or he is your destined one. Just like your Papa is mine." Jeonghan's mom said as he pat the child's head. Jeonghan watched as the tattoo on his mom's wrist glistened black before suddenly turning red. 

"Ma! Yours turned red!", five year-old Jeonghan exclaimed and saw his mother froze before the house telephone started ringing and the mother and son both jolted from shock. With shaking legs, his mother walked towards the ringing telephone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?.. Yes this Mrs. Yoon" was the only thing Jeonghan remembers that day before his mom hurriedly went out to go the hospital to check on his father with constant reminders for him to stay in the house. 

That day, Jeonghan's dad died and he learned that your soulmate's name turning red on your wrist means that your soulmate has passed away. Jeonghan wasn't able to tell mother one thing that day though.

 

He already has someone's name written in black on his wrist. 

Now 17 years later, the name of his father is still tattooed on his mother's wrist, only that it's in red. And still, he has a name is his wrist. 

'Choi Seungcheol'

His best friend and Jisoo's soulmate. They were five when they all met and at that exact day, Seungcheol and Jisoo had each other's name on their wrists. Unknowingly to the friends, that same moment, Jeonghan also found Seungcheol's name on his wrist. He never showed his wrist to anyone because he was afraid of what they may say about him. He is now accustomed to wearing long-sleeved shirts the inked name on his as if mocking him of someone that cannot be his. He has asked his mother what the tattoo means and why does he have the tattoo when Seungcheol doesn't have it. His mother has always shook her head in sadness. 

"I don't know, Han. It's fate." , his mom always told him.

When Jeonghan turned 23, he mustered up the courage to tell Seungcheol about the mark. He doesn't know what to expect as to what will Seungcheol's reaction to it? Will he believe it? Will he leave Jisoo for him?  
Will Jeonghan's name appear at Seungcheol's wrist the moment he admits to the truth he spent 18 years to hide? Of all the emotions or reactions that he expects Seungcheol to throw at him, he wasn't expecting him to laugh at his confession and get angry when he saw the his name on Jeonghan's wrist.

"This can't be, Jeonghan", Seungcheol said, showing his wrist to Jeonghan, " See? It has Jisoo's name, doesn't it? As far as I know, the two soulmates should have their names on each other's wrists. You're the only one that has my name on your wrist. I don't have yours. What kind of bullshit is this Jeonghan?" Seungcheol growled at Jeonghan. By now, Jeonghan is crying. How could Seungcheol do this? This isn't the Seungcheol I met 18 years ago. 

"Please, Seungcheol." Jeonghan pleaded but Seungcheol's heart and mind are stone. "Tell me, Jeonghan. What do you want me to do? Do you expect me to leave Jisoo and be with you? Why would I leave my soulmate?" Seungcheol shouted.

'But I'm your soulmate." Jeonghan wanted to say but Seungcheol has already turned his back on him. "Jisoo and I are getting married tomorrow. I'm still inviting you because Jisoo would want you there. But it's your choice. If you ask me, " Seungcheol turned to look back at him, "I wouldn't want to see you again." Seungcheol said and left. 

Jeonghan cried and cried until he fell asleep on the cold, hard floor of their front porch. With wobbly legs and bloodshot eyes, he struggled to get up on his feet and staggered towards the nearest wedding hall where he knows that Jisoo and Seungcheol would exchange vows. Memories flood Jenghan's eyes as he walked with much hardship, he remembered when they all met that sunny May morning, that moment when he saw Seungcheol's name on his wrist and realised he is his fated one. He remembered every single day that he saw Jisoo and Seungcheol whispering 'I love you's to each other, wishing he was the one Seungcheol was saying the words to. Most of all, he remembered all of his and Seungcheol's happy memories and wished that the mark never showed up so that he wouldn't have to destroy their friendship. But most of all, he wanted to erase the mark and maybe together with the mark, his feelings for the man would be erased too. 

Jeonghan smiled at thought of joining Seungcheol for picnic at their favorite spot. Without even knowing where he is right now, Jeonghan closed his eyes and felt the warm breeze hit his face. 

Seconds later, the place grew silent and then it burst out with noise. Variety of noises can be heard, the honks of cars in traffic, the hysteric shouting of passers-by for others to call an ambulance. But for Jeonghan he had never felt at peace. Even if he's now lying on a pool of his blood and every inch of his body is aching, he smiles. Finally. He reaches out to shining sun as he sees that man's smile one with the sun. Jeonghan closes his eyes as he draws a very hard breath. Jeonghan smiles at the thought of going to heaven and loving Choi Seungcheol again, without doubts, without restrictions, minus the names on wrists. With as smile on his face, Jeonghan draws another breath, his last. 

At the same time, the wedding march starts and Jisoo walks down the aisle. Seungcheol wears a smile incomparable to a light bulb. As he watches Jisoo walking down the aisle, he suddenly remembers Jeonghan but immediately erases the thought and proceeds to check on the clematis on his chest. Unexpectedly, he looked at his wrist and noticed something unusual with it. Nervously, he unbuttoned the cuff links on his shirt, earning curious gazes from the crowd. The name Hong Jisoo is no longer etched in his wrist. Instead what Seungcheol finds, makes him go down on his knees and cry.

The name Yoon Jeonghan, in red.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'it was love' 
> 
>  
> 
> shout at me on twt @coupsology bec svt is coming back and i need more ppl to cry with me ;;
> 
> songs i listened to while writing thissss:  
> \- miracles in december by exo  
> -toy by block b  
> \- start of something new (hsm)  
> \- you to the bone (song yu bin ft. minhyuk of btob)  
> \- it was love by zico ft. luna  
> \- cant see the end (svt)  
> \- candy by h.o.t  
> \- lets not fall in love by big bang  
> \- young forever by bts  
> \- crescendo by akmu  
> \- awake by jin (bts)  
> \- chuck (svt)  
> \- love without love (nu'est)  
> \- 12:30 (b2st)  
> \- whalien 52 (bts)


End file.
